


Gold (malec)

by AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend/pseuds/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot because I'm such trash for these two. I also adore the characters from TDA so I made the Blackthorns transfer to the NY institute. Kudos and comments are appreciated! Please enjoy!





	Gold (malec)

"Magnus, I'm home." Alec called as he walked into the loft. It still felt alien to call the loft home, even though he had moved in with Magnus years ago. He was just taking off his jacket and weapons when his warlock came into view. 

"Welcome home, darling." He placed a soft kiss on his love's lips before being pulled out into the balcony. Magnus really went all out. The table was laid with food from all over the world and the finest wine in glasses, a bottle in a bucket of ice in the centre. The pair sat down and started having their meal. "How was work today?" 

"Nothing exiting, Jace and Clary had to deal with a few rogue vamps and some of the new Shadowhunters from LA nearly took out one of the screens in the Ops centre cause they thought it would be a good idea to spar there, instead of the training area directly to the left. Bloody Herondales." 

"So, I'm guessing the Blackthorns and their friends have settled in then?" 

"Yeah, they have. Julian came into my office today." 

"Oh? Is he okay?" 

"Yeah, he wanted to speak to me about Ty. He was telling me that he was really apprehensive about moving here because he was scared for Ty. Kit told him that Ty has a mundane disorder called autism and that he gets really overstimulated by things that normally don't affect others." 

"Awe that's not good. I don't know how affective I can be with helping him. Magic can cure physical ailments but illness of the brain and mind? Not as easy." 

"No. I completely understand. I wouldn't ask that of you." 

"You didn't." 

"You're too nice for your own good, you know that?" Alec asked, his eyes displaying so much emotion that only he was privvy to. Magnus brought Alec's knuckles up to his face and placed a kiss on them before letting it go and placing a hand on his knee. 

"I love you." 

"And I love you too, Alexander." 

The rest of their night went very much the same. They finished their meal in peace and retired inside hand in hand, eager to get inside as the temperature dropped and snowflakes were tumbling out of the clouds high above. Magnus was in a state of shock as his hand was suddenly empty and his boyfriend was on one knee on the floor, a ring clasped between his fingers. "Alexander?" 

"Marry me?" He asked, his voice weary. 

"Excuse me?" He must have misheard him. In his 200+ years and his 17,000+ relationships, no one had ever asked them to marry him. He never thought of himself to even want to get married. He always thought that, because of his immortality, he couldn't. Then he met Alexander, the man who didn't know himself, couldn't accept himself for fear of exile, the man who always out everyone before himself and who would risk everything for his family, wanted to marry him. Wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Forever. 

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and the love of my life. Will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?" 

"Alexander, the law-" 

"Doesn't exist anymore. I didn't want to say anything until it was all over but there was a final ruling for marriage between a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder to be seen as a true union in the eyes of the Clave. I've been fighting this for months and it was decided today. We can, if you'll have me, be officially be married in Shadowhunter gold and warlock blue. Clary has created a rune which is safe for downworlders and will be the same as a wedded union rune." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Really. Will you marry me?" 

"You stupid nephlim, of course I will marry you!" 

"Really?" He asked, his voice cracking. 

"Yes. Come here." Alec leapt from his spot on the floor and fell into Magnus's arms, their lips crashing together, tears running down their faces. They separated long enough for Alec to slip the band onto his finger. It was encrusted with topazes, the same colour as his eyes and was engraved inside with 'Aku cinta kamu' in script. 

"I love you so much." 

"And I love you."

~One year later~ 

"It is my honour, to pronounce you one. You may kiss your husband," Brother Zachariah announced as the warlock and Shadowhunter kissed on the dias of the chapel in the New York Institute. The pair couldn't stop smiling at each other as they rested their heads together. "We finally did it." 

"We did." 

Isabelle broke them out of their trance. "I'm so happy for you guys. The ceremony was beautiful," she said, dabbing the tears from her eyes with a tissue. 

"Thank you so much, Isabelle," said Magnus, wrapping his sister in law in a hug. 

"Papa! Daddy!" Came a small voice. 

"Hey there, guys." Magnus smiled as he kneeled down to wrap his children in a hug. 

"Congrats dude. Hey, if you want, we can keep the kids at the institute so you can have some time alone?" Jace all but winked at his parabatai. 

"Really? Are you sure?" Alec asked. 

"Of course. There's plenty of us who can keep them clean and fed and, Angel knows, you two deserve a break." 

"Thank you, just don't let Izzy cook. I don't want to come back tomorrow and my children are sick," Alec jibed. 

"Hey!" Izzy called, slapping her brother on the arm whole the set of parabatai laughed. 

"Go be with your family," Have said, making a shooing motion with his hands. The husbands laughed and hugged their kids goodbye. They hadn't left Max, Rafael and Madzie for a whole night since they adopted them, being 3, 4 and 7 respectfully, so they explained that they were having a sleepover with Uncle Jace, Aunt Izzy and Aunt Clary. They nodded in understanding and the newlyweds left the Institute, completely in love and content.


End file.
